My life
by yagami234
Summary: There are two new vocaloids in town, but there's something different in one of them, and hatsune mikus is starting to act strange, that secret are they hiding? And can the sister with miku friend help both of them, before things get worse


Rin was running all over the school looking super exiceted, then in the garden she found miku, len, and luka ( or luko i dont remmeber, either way on with the story ) by the tree running,

"GUYS!"

**"Ehhh?! Wach out!" (**p.s when everybody talks at the same time its in bold)

"AHHHHH!"

Rin tripped on a banana peel and slid, everybody got out of the way, and SMACK! rin hit her whole body agaisnt the tree, and then fell on her back on the ground. Everybody looked shocked, "Rin? Are you ok?" they all surounde rin, she had a biiigg red mark on her face,

"Rin say something" "Ahh...i love cicken..."

"huh i say she is ok, still same dumb rin"

"Len, dont be so mean!"

luka grabbed her water bottle, "umm, luka what are you doing?" "oh im going to wake her up" "um..are you sure this is a good idea?"

"sure it is" with that luka twisted the tap off, and poured the water on rins face, "ahh its cold" "oh rin your ok yay!" miku gave her a big hug ingnoring the fact that she was wet

"hmm rin why were you running, your not suppose to be running in school"

"I know, its just i have exceting news, and i wanted to tell you guys right away" "So whats the big news?" "Two new studentsare comeing to the school andinto are classrooom, and get thei there sisters!"

"Wow thats super exceting two girls who dont know who i am which they will fall instantly in love with and who can blame them"

"**LEN!"**

**"**Sorry, its not my fault im telling the truth!" when he turned around the girls started to chase him around the school throwing whatever the could find, until the bell rang to get to class.

**In class..**

"Everybody please sit down we have exceting news, we have two new students attending our school so please give them a nice welcome and be nice, girls you may come in"

The two lovely girls came in, one had orange hair with pink highlights , she had her hair smooth loose, but curled at the end, she had orenge eyes, and she had a body that every girl wanted to have, the other girl was a little taller, with pink hair, pink eyes, and had the same figure as the other girl

"My name is Amai sutoroberi" (orenge girl and her name in english is Sweet Strawberry cute right!)

"My name is Hakushoku kessho"( pink girl her name in english is White Crystal)

**"Cute girls!" **"Well welcome to the school girls, um Amai you can sit next to hatsune miku and Hakushoku you cand sit next to kagamine rin please rise girls so they know were too sit"

Htsune was the first to rise "Hi my name is hatsune miku, but call me miku if you need anything tell me" "oh ok thank you"

THen it was rins turn "My name is kagamine rin, welcome its ok to call me rin if you need help feel free to ask"

"thanks rin-chan"

**At lunch**

"Guys, so what do we think about the new girls?" Miku said, " I say there really nice, and very smart i'm inpressed!" "Oh rin you like everybody" len said, "What do you think luka?" miku said, "Well i don't know them them well but i say they can be trusted"

Speaking of the new girls, they were just done paying there lunch and looking for a new place to sit, just then Amai found miku who she was waving them to come to her table "kessho-sama miku-chan wants us to sit at there table come on lets go" Amai was about to go when Hakushoku grabbed her arm "kesho-sama whats wrong?" "Don't go Amai come on we'll find a better place over here", before Amai could answer hakushoku dragged her to an open table

"hmm thats strange" "Whats strange miku?" rin said, "I invieted Amai-chan and her sister, but her hakushoku-chan pulled her sister to a near table which is now surrounded by boys" "umm guys" "yes luka" miku said, "were's len?" the girls looked around the cafeteria and rin spotted a guy who looked alot like len jumping up and down behind the guys surrounding the table of the new girls

"found him" rin said, "where is he?" "over there were the guys are miku why?" "rin go with me over there, luka can you take care of our lunch" "sure miku" "rin come on you'll get len and i'll ask te girls why tey didn't want to sit with us" "ok" "good luck guys say 'luka said hi' to them please" "sure, come on rin lets go" "ok"

**Well thats it for this chapter i hope you like this one better than my other story i have been getting great advice either way i hope you guys enjoyed this chapter until next time**


End file.
